Erica Northman
by Violetrose25
Summary: Hello, I'm Erica. My parents, Sookie and Eric Northman, have loved me from the moment I was born. Of course, even though my mother expected a fairytale life for me, what she got was a nightmare... and my father expected nothing less of his kin. (Rated T for gruesome violence, some sexuality, and cursing.) Trust me, my story won't be happy for long...
1. Intoduction

This is my birth, a point in my life I will never remember. This is what my parents had going through their heads… or at least what they told me.

Sookie POV

Despite all the pain Eric and I have gone through since my miraculous pregnancy, I hoped everything was going to be alright. I laid there in the hospital bed, my baby had been taken away to be washed, with my husband by my side. He soothed my head with his cool hands, and comforted me with kind words. "Do you think she's okay?" I asked weakly. I was exhausted from the pain.

"Yes. Her heartbeat was strong from what I could hear." Eric replied. After a few minutes, a nurse returned with a bundle in her arms. Eric and I looked to her smiling at the child, barely noticing us. It was several moments before she could break away her gaze. "You two are very lucky. She is absolutely beautiful." "I want to see her." I said, for I had not yet seen my own child. My vision as she was pulled out was too blurry from sweat and tears.

The nurse gave the baby to me. My daughter was warm, warmer than most people. She was even warmer than the werewolves, which I found concerning. But the instant I saw her face, my worries were gone. She was indeed beautiful. Impossibly beautiful. Her face was oval shaped, and she was not wrinkled and pink like a normal infant. Her skin matched her fathers'. She had flushed pink cheeks, and a full head of damp gold hair. I recognized my nose on her face, right above pale pink, full lips. I had not decided her name… until I saw her eyes.

They were large, encircled with long eyelashes and lavender lids. But it was the color. They were the exact same shade of blue as Eric's eyes, they might as well have been a duplicate of them. She smiled at me. An infant girl smiled at me. I had no idea how long I had been staring at this little beauty, when the nurse asked me what her name was.

I knew her name. There was no other name that would suffice for my baby other than: "Erica. Her name is Erica Claudine Northman." Eric looked at me with loving and astonished eyes. "You named her after me." I smiled. "Look at her eyes, she looks just like you." I said. He held Erica in his strong, muscular arms. He looked adoringly at his baby girl. "She is perfect." He said, not looking to me.

Eric's POV:

My daughter. The words echoed in my head as I thought. I was a father, a role no vampire had played before me. Sookie and I had worried if she was going to be a vampire, or a telepathic, or maybe a combination of both. As I looked upon that china face staring up at me with my eyes, I felt something I had never felt in all of my thousand years on this planet. It was a whole new type of love, one that terrified and humbled me. I would do anything for this child. I would kill anyone for her, die for her, give my soul to her(I knew I still had one, those church fanatics couldn't convince me otherwise). I loved Erica, and whether she turned out to be like her mother, or (God Forbid) like myself.

Even though Sookie seemed to expect some happily ever after, I lived long enough to know otherwise. My daughter had much trouble ahead of her, and I was going to protect her. AT ALL COSTS.


	2. Inrudors and discovery

Chapter 2: Age 2

This was my earliest memory, probably because of how important it was to the course of my life. It was late evening, my father was holding me after just awakening from his daily slumber. My mother had just finished feeding me a bottle of milk. When I was old enough to understand, like I am now, she confided that she was relieved that I was a normal little girl… or so she thought. I could walk in the sun without so much as sunburn, I ate normal human food, and I was very happy. To them, I was the apple of their eyes.

At about 10:00 pm, my parents were about to put me to bed when the power went out. My mom was not worried, but my dad had suspicions. I remember my dad cradling me closer to his chest, looking around rapidly. "Eric, honey, stop worrying so much. It's just a power surge, it's a normal occourance. Stop freaking out." Those were her last words before the door was broken down. Three men in black suits appeared with large guns. I snuggled into my father's chest, softly whimpering.

He stood up, handed me to my mother, and got in front of us. He did this at a blinding speed. He pulled his fangs out and lunged for the intruders. "Take him down!" Some guy yelled. In an instant he was cocooned in a silver net, hissing while blood pooled on the floor. 'DADDY!" I screamed. I struggled to try and help him, but my mother held me in an iron grip of fear. "We have come for the girl." One man said. "NO!" Mama cried as I was snatched away.

I screamed, desperately trying to get away as they headed for the door. The man turned me to face him, holding me at eye height. "Stop struggling, or we kill your mama." He commanded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man hold a gun to my mom's head. That was it for me. Something in me snapped, and I leaped for the man by my mom. I knocked him to the ground, and began pouncing on his chest. I didn't notice what I was doing, only registering fear and anger. I didn't notice the bones crunching beneath me, until I realized I was pounding on wood.

I had kicked a hole through a man with nothing more than my two year old body. The other two men were mesmerized by my handiwork (Foot work?) and had just stared in horror at the situation. I lunged for the second man, the one with the net gun, and bit his neck. I drank like it was the stuff of life, and felt the blood go everywhere while his screams died down. The third man had pried me off of him, and I punched a hole into his heart. I grabbed it and ripped it out, throwing it to the floor. Once all three were dead, my mother was in awed disgust.

She realized then that I would never be normal, and that I was the monster she feared I was. I freed my father, who healed quickly from his silver prison. He regained normality quicker, and seemed a little proud deep down. "Sookie, go take Erica upstairs for a bath while I clean this up." He ordered. My mother nodded and carried me to the bathroom upstairs.

We had no idea at the time who these people were, but this was not the last time we saw people from that secret agency. How they found out about me? They were the government, they could get their greedy hands on whatever they wanted.

A couple weeks later, and the whole ordeal was "forgotten." My mother told me to never speak of that night to anyone. _Ever._ So I didn't. But two weeks later my cousins were born. The two, Melody (Pam and Tara's child, Tara had been artificially inseminated) and Josie (Jessica and Jason's baby) were born a week apart from one another. Little did I know that my birth had opened the door for them, Dr. Ludwig had found a way to recreate what happened when I was conceived.

The two proud mothers had arrived at the same time to introduce their babies to the rest of the family. I was in the living room, my dad brushing my hair. Even at that age, I knew he was proud of what I could do. I mean he was a warrior himself. When I saw the little infants, one tan and dark haired, the other a ginger, I felt an instant connection. Pam and Jessica had sat down on either side of me.

I looked at Josie, and ran my hand through her hair. She was just a small, pink thing with golden red curls. The baby reached to grab hold of my hair, which was hanging in her face. She pulled it, and I giggled. Then I looked to Melody. She was looking at me with big brown eyes, a small bloom of hair atop her round head. I reached and kissed her forehead, softly and sweetly. Pam smiled. My mother, very wary of me, relaxed.

I loved the little babies. I had never seen two creatures so innocent, and so sweet. I looked at my mom. "Mama, can I have a one?" I asked. It was the most adorable statement I would ever make, and it gave my mom hope that I was not just a heartless monster. They all laughed in surprise. Both infants began sobbing. 'Stop it, you're scaring them!" I said. Immediately I began humming a soothing lullaby that dad hummed to me before I went to sleep. First I hummed to Josie, stroking her hair and hugging her. She dozed off. I did the same with Melody, the same result.

All of the adults were shocked that I could sooth infants at such a young age. It was a day that made the adults realize that I was very smart for knowing what to do, and I realized something I wanted for myself: When I grew up, I wanted to be a mother.


	3. Ice traps

_Chapter_ 3:Age 4

It was the first time it snowed in Bon Temps in over 20 years. It had just turned to December, and the weather was getting colder by the minute. When I woke up and saw the blanket of snow outside, I gasped and ran downstairs. Mama was already up. "Do see the snow mama? Can we go outside and explore?" I asked, knowing she'd want to accompany me even though she knew that I was capable of defending myself. Mama had accepted what I was... what I am... and loved me. I was a half vampire. I could walk in the sun, I could live on blood or food, I aged... for now, and I had all the strengths of a vampire. What my blood could do to other people was still a mystery(not for much longer though).

Anyway, mama had us both eat some warm breakfast and me bundle up. I was wrapped up in a black winter coat, camo pants, warm socks, and my little combat boots. By that time I had made it very clear that I was no girly girl. She was wearing her brown leather coat, acid washed jeans, and tan snowboots. We went outside into the cold. Mama shivered, but I didn't. I was a winter person, I still am. Perhaps it is because the freezing air was a balm to my 101 degree skin (Oh the day mom found out about that... ah such fun memories.)

At first we just walked around, kicking up snow and watching our breath freeze in the air. Then mom suggested we go to the lake to see if it was frozen over. That was a fine idea to me, considering I was wondering if we'd see any dead gators in there. When we got there, we noticed a figure across from us. It was none other than Mikey, Arlene's five year old son. He was a little trouble maker, given to running off without permission. "Hey Mikey!" I called and he waved to me. My mom asked: "What do you think you're doing here, Micheal? Do your parents know that you're here?" In my head I just thought:"You_ know_ they _don't." _But I kept that thought to myself.

He shrugged. "You know your parents are gonna find out about this." She threatened. He did not care. He was a little rebel, and as a sign of such he walked out onto the ice. "Mikey, that is not a good idea." I interjected. "What would you know, Erica? You're a year younger than I am." Oh he was pulling _that_ card. "I know better than to walk onto a frozen deathtrap." My mom shushed me an tried to coax Mikey back onto the safe ground.

"No offence, Mrs. Northman, but I ain't going anywhere. I wanna ice skate." He said and started sliding on the obviously thin ice. I knew he was being an idiot out of stubbornness, but I still feared for him. I mean he was my best friend, despite our little tiffs about age and gender. "Mikey, please stop skating on the ice, it's dangerous." I called. He stopped, and I was hoping he'd come to his senses. Instead he was running around, laughing. Oh no, he was about to fall in, I could tell. "Micheal, please don't do that! You'll kill yourself!" I pleaded. "Oh Erica, you are such a little chickenshi-" Then he fell into the water.

Mom and I simultaniously screamed as Mikey started struggling to free himself, to no avail. Mama took off her coat. "Go call 911. I'll get Mikey." She ordered and jmped in after him. At my vampire speed, I ran home and did as I was bid. Quickly I explained the situation and told them where we were. As soon as I was off the phone I went to check on them. The sight horrified me. Mikey was standing over my mother, who was unconcious. I ran over, nd asked what happened.

"She pulled me out, but then she was so cold and exhausted that she passed out." I bent my head to her chest, and I discovered that she was barely breathing. "Mikey, if you weren't being stupid my mom would be alright!" I screamed in anger. "I'm sorry Erica, I didn't think..." "NO! You didn't." I yelled. At first I didn't know what to do, she'd probably be dead by the time the paramedics showed up. Then I had a thought. I barred my fangs (Mikey was aware of what I was) and I bit my arm. THe blood flowed, and I put it over my mothers' mouth. It flowed down her throat. My arm had healed quickly. Mikey and I waited for a reaction for several minutes before my mother gasped. We both drew a heavy sigh of relief.

"What... what did you do?" She aked me. She stood up with the speed that a vampire could stand. "Mama... I think I figured out what my blood does." "What do you mean?" Mama asked. "I made you into a half vampire... just like me."

After the medics took Mikey away, and my father was up, mama explained what I did. "Our baby saved my life Eric. Not only that, I am still essentially normal." Dad hgged both my mother and me. "I am very proud of you, Erica." "Thank you." I said. "No, thank _you_ baby girl. You saved two lives today." Mama said. Their warm smiles made me feel really loved.

Mama, as we soon figured out, had stopped aging. I solved the problem that had been worrying my parents from the beginning. Mom would still be there in the daytime, she could eat and enjoy life, and she'd stay with my father forever. At the time it seemed everything was going to be okay... how wrong we all were.


	4. Kidnappings and Fairytales

Chapter 4: Age 6

They came for me again. I don't know why the secret agency waited so long (though I a suspicion they wanted to wait until they had thought I'd frogotten them) but they came, none the less. By this time I had started school, I was in the first grade. This time they came during the day, right after I had been let out of school. Two men in black suits were waiting for me outside, and I knew who they were. So I ran. I ran as fast and as far away as I could before I felt the tranquilizer dart in my neck. The world went fuzzy, and I fell to the ground.

Sookie POV:

Erica had not come home from school today. I was unimaginably worried, considering that incident when she was two (that memory still made me shudder). Perhaps they had returned for the time night came I was shaking with fear. Eric got up, and I immediatly told him what was going on. He got a stern look on his face and told me to call the police. While I was on the phone with them, I heard Eric shouting in an unknown language into his cell phone. That told me that we were going to have every resourse we could to get our baby back. Eric would rip through the world to get Erica home safe. She was his... our little girl.

Erica POV:

I awoke in a world of sterile white. At first my vision was hazy and my thoughts were fogged, but I quickly gained awareness. I was laying on a plain white bed, in a white hospital gown. Where the hell was I? Where had I been taken? Suddenly I heard a voice. I turned my head to see another girl on a bed oppposite of me. she looked like a young teen, maybe 13 or 14. She had very long, fire red hair that hung in curls around her square face. She looked traumatized, which she was. Her eyes were nearly electric blue, she was quite pretty.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I asked. "I am Natty. This place is where they take the most dangerous children and lock them away from the world." She had a russian accent. "I'm Erica." I said. "What did you do do get on Nicky's radar?" "Who's Nicky?" "He's the head of this hellhole. You'll meet him soon, unfortunatly." I did _not_ like the sound of that. "I killed three men with my bare hands when I was two. You?" "About 76 so far." Damn, she had me beat by a mile and a half. We talked for only a few minutes more before two men entered our room. "Erica." One said simply.

They led me out of the room, down a white hallway, and into what looked like... an operating room. Well, _shit._ I sat on a steel table when a man came in. He was tall, bald, and dark skinned. "Hello Erica. I'm Nicky." He intoduced himself in a deep voice. "Hello. Might I ask why I am here?" He laughed deeply. "You killed three of my men, you turned your mother into a **_monster_** like yourself..." "Wait. How did you know about that?"He smiled. "We have kept a close eye on you." I was puzzled. "Why didn't you just come for me sooner?" "Because you intrigue me. I wanted to see how you behaved. Also, after that incident, we wanted to be fully prepared for whatever surprises you might throw our way." He explained darkly.

"Prepared how?" I asked. That was when I was injected with a clear syrum in my arm. "This drug should keep you under control, but not unconsious. It took us a few years to get the formula just right." I started to feel weak. VERY weak. It took an effort to look up at him... he was holding a scalpel."Hold still... this is going to be very painful." Nicky said and dug the blade into my leg. I screamed.

A few weeks later:

These horrific experiments had been going on for a month. They took excessive amounts of blood, did exploratory sugery... while I was still awake, and recorded my healing times. All the while keeping me dosed up with that clear shit. These sessions of torture lasted for hours, and went on daily. Natty, who had become my close friend, was enduring a different type of torture. It ws purely psychological, she never really went in depth with what they did to her. Whatever it was must have been horrific because Natty always came back in shock, unable to speak and going into panic attacks. I consoled her every night, as she had terrible nightmares. She would clutch at the air, screaming. I would climb into her bed and hold her like an infant. Even though poor Natty was older than me, whatever they did was reducing her to a child younger than myself. She would cling to me like... like a child to their mother. Sometimes she'd mumble something about "Being unmade". This display of sheer fright caused me to lose my faith in humanity. If people could do that to a little girl like her... it made me hate society as a whole.

This also made me repect my parents even more than I already did. Both of them (especially my dad) had seen the cruelest side of human and vamire nature, and yet they had survived it. God I missed them. Did they even know I was alive? Were they okay? Would I ever see them again? These questions were a constant buzzing mass of thought in my head. Often I had the urge to cry, but I resisted after I dicovered that the guards outside our door would not tolerate it. I had to silence Natty before the guards outside our room came to silence her panick induced screams. To silence us, they would beat us with their flashlights. Natty had welps on her arms, and mine dissapeared after a few minutes. It was a nightmare.

As much as I was terrified, I was filled with hatred. I hated Nicky with every fiber in my being for what he was doing to us. I had sworn a personal vendetta against him, and I swore that I would get us out of here. I just didn't know how yet.

Sookie POV:

My baby had been missing for a month. The police could find no traces of her, and Eric had no more luck. He had people scouring the country. Oh I was so afraid, so sick to my stomach, and so sorrowful. Would I ever see Erica again?

Erica POV:

Today was the usual routine, being taken and tested like a labrat. Nicky performed most of the operations himself, mostly out of the sick pleasure it brought him. But today was a little different. The drug was worn off a little. I had just a little more energy, and the drive to escape. Nicky had left the room for a moment, leaving me bleeding on the table. Perhaps he thought I had no energy to move, so he left me unbound. That was a mistake. Despite my exhaustion, I groped for the scalpel and stood, woozily gripping it in my right hand. I didn't really have a plan, I was fueled by my own need for revenge against our torure. When Nicky saw me holding the blade, he lunged to take it away. So I took the chance and stabbed him in his left eye. He yelled and hollered as I pulled his very eye from its socket.

The nerves and vessels detached, he laid screaming on the floor to soak in his own blood. Now I had to find Natty. She was in our room, and I had slit the throats of the guards, one of whom I took a key from. Natty was shocked to see me standing there all bloody and horrified. "Erica... what?" "No time Natty. We need to go, we need to go right now." I said and held out my hand.

We ran down the corridors, navigating our way through the building. Natty had seized a gun from a dead guard and shot at those who came for us. We came across an elevator, which we quickly entered as more gunmen headed our way. We reached the top level when we found ourselves surrounded. Natty and I disposed of some, but it became too much to for the both of us. Then Natty made a suggestion. "Erica, I want you to do something. Run out of here as fast as you can and don't stop for any reason.. do you understand?" I was flabbergasted. "No! I won't leave you here to die!" I said through scarlet tears. "I'm already broken Erica. Whether its a bullet to my own head or a fight to the death, I will die. My mind is ruined, I don't want to live anymore. I'd prefer if I die honorably." She explained. "But..." "JUST GO ERICA!" She ordered.

So I ran. I ran at my vampire speed until somebody caught me by my hair (I made a mental note to cut it) and yanked me back. Still holding my weapon, I stabbed his hand. He let go momentarily and I contiued running. I don't know for exactly how long until I reached my breaking point. My body was exhausted. I did not care where I was, or where that _hellhole_ was. With what little energy I had left, I let out a cry of despair. Pain for the loss of my Natty, who I considered my child... in a very weird sense. Then I collapsed.

When I awoke, I found I was in a field of grass. I wandered until I came across a small pond. I eagerly drank the water. Noticing I had my scalpel, I began working on chopping off my long blonde hair. It was tangled and greasy (for I was sweating and dirty) but I managed to get the length to be right at my ears. That way it would be hard to grab in a battle. As I made my way through the forest, I noticed that landmarks were starting to look familiar. Had I really run all the way to my home town? It became apparent that I had, once I saw my house in view. My heart burst with joy. I ran to the front door. It was night, so daddy would be up. I stood on the porch and rang the doorbell. Mama answered. She began to cry. "Mama, I'm home." I said.

She got down and hugged me. "I'm home mama, I'm home." I repeated and let the scalpel drop from my deathgrip. Mama brought me inside, where my father was waiting in the living room. When he saw me, uneven hair, bloody, filthy, he let out a tear. It was the first and last time I saw him cry. Daddy squeezed me, sobbing into my shoulder. "I love you, Erica. Oh my god, what happened to you?" He asked.

I couldn't bare the thought of telling my parents that I had been tortured, so I simply said that men came for me and took me somewhere. I didn"t know where and I didn't care. My dad made several phone calls, saying I'd been found and that the search was over. He had been looking everywhere for me, so I knew the torture chamber was very well hidden. I refused to tell anyone what happened, other than that I escaped from a facility that held me captive. I didn't say what they did to me, what happened to Natty (I did tell them that I had a companion and that she was gone too) or anything else. No amount of questioning could unlock my story. It was a memory that I kept locked away so that my family wouldn't have to share my pain. Through all the deaths I was responsible for (Natty including, I'd always blame myself for abandoning her) this was my one dose of self-sacrfice. It blackened my heart, and I was exactly what Nicky had called me. A monster. A monster you call me, a monster I shall be.

The next night:

My family, my entire family, had bombaded me with love and affection. My four year old cousins were staying the night with me, they had missed me terribly. My aunts, all four (Pam, Tara, Jessica, and Nora) smothered me with kisses and long embraces. Uncle Jason and Uncle Bill hugged me in deathgrips, saying they missed me and were glad to see me safe. (In case you're wondering, Bill and my dad had settled their differences and were now best buds, especially after dad rescued him when he was possessed by the mad god Lillith. I don't know how he did it, dad said it was too complicated to explain properly.) After the day had passed and it was my bed time, mama said goodnight and dad was by my side on the little navy blue bed.

I asked him a question that he was shocked by. "Daddy, I've killed people and hurt them... does this make me a monster?" He shook his head. "No honey, of course not. You're a little warrior princess. Your mother and I are proud of you." Princess? Did he seriously just call me princess? "Princess? Why am I a warrior _princess_?" He chuckled. "I suppose I should explain. You see, you come from a line of viking royalty. My father was a king, and when he died, I became king. So technically you're a viking princess."

Despite how poorly the word "princess" suited me, I found myself highly interested in my heritage. Just then my cousin Josie entered the room in her little ballerina outfit. She was a primadana in the making. "You're a _princess_?! Wow!" "Pleeeaaase tell me you will keep that to yourself. I don't want to be labed as a princess." "Too late! You've got a nickname for life!" She said and ran off. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me more about our culture, daddy. I want to know." He smiled. "It's time for bed." "But daddy..." "Tell you what... how about I tell you some of the old Norse fairytales that I heard when I was your age?" I nodded my head eagerly.

That is what started a ritual in my home. Each night my father would tell me beautiful and strange fairytales about the Norse gods, different realms, and golden palaces in far off worlds amoung the stars. While my cousins heard tales of Cinderella and Snow White, I heard stories of warriors in battle with icey monsters and gods that lived in a strange city of crystals and gold. When I heard the stories my other peers heard, I felt sorry for them. My cultures' mythology was much more fascinating to me.

And even though I never told my father this, the fairytales kept the nightmares of my torture away from me at night.

Authors' note:

**I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS AT THE BEGINNING BUT I'M STILL GETTING THE HANG OF THINGS. I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD, OR ANYTHING OF TRADEMARK THAT HAS AND SHALL BE MENTIONED. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, AND FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU! **


	5. Science projects

Chapter 5: Age 9 (This is a happier point in my life)

By this point in my childhood I had developed a profound interest in science and technology. I had been banned from using the school computers after my successful attempt to break through into the school permenant records. Most other kids were on on game websites, but found them tedious and mind rotting. My enjoyment came from breaking security codes and programming rings around the teachers. My father bought me a laptop to fufill my scientific needs. I usually spent hours reading up on aeronautical engineering and the possible ways to construct rockets. I didn't need rockets, for I had honed the talent of flying, just like my father.

No, it was for a birthday present I planned on giving to Josie. She had confided that she was jealous of my abilities (Josie and Melody were not like me, their vampiric traits are apparently recessive, so their children might inherit those talents) and wanted desperatly to fly. After months of research and gaining the resources (I bought materials with money I got from babysitting, an activity I thoroughly enjoyed) I had built her a pair of rocket boots. Since Melody's birthday was not far off, I made her something too.

Melody had a passion for music, and longed to one day make it a career. It was her drream to become a famous pop artist. So I designed and built her a musical mood ring. Melody also was _obsesseed_ with mood rings, and owned about 20 of them at the time. Using a micro-chip and some heat detctors, I programmed a song for each emotional state based upon body heat and heart rate. I even printed a sheet to indicate what song went with what mood.

Joy: Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows

Love: Never Gonna Give You Up

Lust: I want You

Sadness: Nobody's Home

Confidence: Eye of The Tiger

Excitement: Party Rock Anthem

Hate: I Hate You

Jealousy: Want You Back

My parents were unaware of my little "science projects" and wouldn't know until the birthday parties. I worked in secret, late at night long after I was supposed to be in bed. The reasons my dad didn't notice (considering he is what he is) were that A) He was at Fangtasia B) He was at Bills' discussing vampire politics or C) He was having sex with my mom. That occurance was the most frequent of the three, and for whatever reason it didn't bother me. I had already been taught about all that stuff and I handled it maturely.(In contrast to Josie, who squirmed at the mention of it. Melody was excited to put the thought into action, as she told me.) I personally was infatuated by the idea, however not too thrilled with the whole "giving myself" to somebody. As anybody could probably guess, I had some trust issues...among other things.

Anyway, that wasn't important. The day Melody's birthday came, my gift was all wrapped up in purple wrapping paper (her favorite color). My parents questioned what I had gotten her, and I politely refused to tell them. The party was at Fangtasia, essentially where Melody lived. The bar was closed down and was decorated with balloons, a disco ball, and some banners.

The party was lively and extremely fun, as she _loved_ parties. When she saw my gift, and I explained how it worked, she loved it. Melody wore that ring frequently for quite a few years after that. My parents were astounded that I could build such a thing myself. When I told them that the biggest surprise was yet to come, they seemed incredulous. As if I couldn't top a home-made elecronic mood ring. Yeah right.

Josie had a party at her house, and had everything in sight pink. I will admit it was nausiating to see it, for I despised the color. My mother tried to make me wear a hot pink dress, and that argument... well... it went like this:

"Please Erica, it would mean so much to your cousin. For once, please."

"There is no chance in hell or valhalla that that _thing _is going on my body."

"But Erica... just comprimise with me for once."

"Mama, how many other things do I say no to?"

"Nothing, normally. But..."

"But nothing. I do every little thing you and dad ask of me. I get straight A's. All I ask is that you don't mess with my style of preference."

"But what about Josie?"

"I made her a gift that will blow her away. I am not wearing that frilly monstrosity."

Mom sighed. "Please?" She asked hopelessly, knowing that in this one aspect, I stood my ground. "_NO._" I said firmly. She gave in and we left for the party. Josie frowned when she saw that I was wearing my usual black jeans and top, but smiled when I handed her a pink wrapped box all wrapped up with a giant white bow. and when she opened it... everybody's jaw dropped. "You... you made me... rocket boots?" I smiled. "Essentially, yes. They are high rupulsion anti gravity..." "Don't get in with all that science munbo jumbo. Can I test them?" She asked her parents. I said that both me and my father would accompany her, so they agreed.

Josie was nervous as she lifted off of the ground... at first. But when we were flying across the town, she was exctatic. Josie did little loops in the air, and learned to control her elevation with ease. I made it so that all she needed was a remote control and an electrical outlit to charge the boots (they were electric, a nice sourse of clean energy.). We passed over Sheriff Andy, whom Josie greeted while she flew. "Is this another V flashback?" He asked. We shook our heads no and kept flying.

Josie said it was the best gift ever, and gave me a warm hug as I was headed home. My parents, who now understood the full potential of my abilities, got me enrolled in a private school for gifted children a couple weeks later. And as an added bonus, for my tenth birthday, my dad had built me a little science lab full of all sorts of materials for me to experiment with. I remember my mom had to practically drag me out of there if she expected me to eat with them. (Well, dad didn't _eat_, but you get the point). Those were some of the happiest years of my life, all leading up to the ultimate soul-cushing dissapointment that was soon to come.


	6. The heartbreaking Reality

Chapter 6: Age 12

Ah, the onset of puberty. My breasts were beginning to bloom from my chest, my hips were rounding out, and... I started my period. FUCK! Now I got that crap to deal with. My symptoms had made me irritable and pissed off all the time, thus all of my friends began avoiding me out of sheer fear. (All my friends were guys, so they didn't exaclty handle my situation well). Mom used that as an exuse to pursuade me to spend my time with other girls. Yeah, that was not going to happen. I'd personally rather endure my biological hell alone. Why? Well, for one thing I didn't see eye to eye with other girls. They spoke in romantic dribble over their awkward relationships (which made me pity all guys), and obsessed over the slightest drama in their lives. Josie was one of the worst, most severe examples. She was second only to Andy's quadruplite fairy daughters, who all mad me want to shov e siscors in my ears. All she seemed to have interest in was watching Soap Operas with her friends and gossiping over middle school scandels.

God, listening to that nonsense made me want to tear my very short hair out of my head. None of the other girls shared my interests, one of the basic necesities for a stable friendship. It was all about shopping, Disney Channel, and slumber parties with the girls in my town. I would rather just hang with the guys. My circle of friends included Mikey, Jericko (Alcide's son), Tommy (Sam and Luna's son), and Perry (Lafayette's adopted son). Our activities included eating unhealthy food, shooting BB guns and doing whatever outside. It was a peaceful little existance until I started puberty.

My face remained free of blemishes, but I still got angry easy and developed an insesaiable appetite for chocolate. Things with my friends became a little off for a while, but things soon returned to their normal routine. Of course the boys looked at me differently, I would expect nothing less from a bunch of horny soon to be teenage boys. None of these small inconviences paled in comparison to my unforgettable trip to the gynacologist. I mean unforgettable in the worst of ways, emotionally painful and life changing.

My mother, the moment she found out about my "condition", was adamant to having me go to that type of doctor. Mom kept arguing that it's best for my health, that it's important to start those check ups early in life if I planned on having children someday, and bla bla bla. So I gave in and let her take me. My father paid for my visit, saying that he was jsut as concerned with every aspect of my health as my mother was.

Now when I arrived there, the staff was very friendly and understanding of my age. The nurse was a little annoying in a "goody two shoes" way, but other than that it was quite a pleasent atmosphere. The doctor, a female thank god, was going to be examining me. I won't go into details about the invasive and uncomfortable procedures, but let me say it sucked ass and I wanted to harangue my mother thouroughly for putting me through it. None of the tests and poking and proading were a big deal to me either. It was what those tests revealed.

I sat patiently with my mother, waiting for whatever medical updates the doctor was going to bring. She entered our room with a girm look on her face. Oh fuck, that _couldn't_ be good news. "Well doc, what's the verdict? Am I all checked out? Does my coochie get the clean bill of health?" She sighed. "Erica, before we get into any results, I want to ask you a bit about youself." "Well how flattering, you won't just be lovin' and leavin'." As one could tell, I had become somewhat of a smart ass.

The doctor didn't share my joking mood. "Erica, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Well that was an easy question. "I want to be a scientific engineer. Why?" "I mean besides a career, do you want to get married?" By this time I had decided I didn't want a damn thing to do with romance. It only caused more problems than it was worth. I grew up watching all these married couples, fighting and comprimisng and baring their souls to one another. My parents did better than most, and I was happy for them. But most marriges seemed to fall apart and dicintigrate. Not to mention a wedding involved a big public display of mushy affection. I'd been to weddings, and such dispalys made me nausiated. Imagining myself in the place of the bride... yeah, NO THANK YOU.

It only took me a moment to reply:"No." She sighed in relief. "Okay, that's good. This won't bother you so much." What did she mean? What did my preferences to avoid romance have to do with anything? "What's going on with me?" I asked frankly. "It's more like what isn't going on with you. Your eggs are... abnormal." "Spit it out doc, I don't have all day." "Erica, you were born with what can basically be translated to as dead eggs. They have no ability to concieve... your egg cells are dead. You will never have childen of your own." No words... no statement could have made my heart drop as fast as it did. My one soft spot, the one thing in this world that I desired above all else, had just been ripped away from me by my own biology.

She saw the twisted expression of hurt and anguish creep into my features. The doctor knew that she might as well have told me I was dead. She also realized that just because a girl has no interest in marrige, does not mean that she has no interest in having children. "If my ovaries are dead, why don't you cut them out of me?" I asked coldly. "Erica, you would go through premature menopause. It is simply not ethical to perform such a surgery on a twelve year old." "Oh, but it's perfectly acceptable to let me have my eggs rot in my ovaries and bleed out as death each month?" My mom put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Erica, there is nothing I can do for you."

I didn't speak the whole way home. Any sound would unleash a fountain of tears, which I would not allow. My mother was worried for me, and I knew my pain would bring sorrow to her heart. So as soon as we were home, I went and spent the rest of my day in my lab. Not once did I let myself cry for the loss, I simply worked without rest until dinner time came. My mother must have explained the situation to my father, because he seemd somber in a subtle way. He was an expert in controlling emotions, and I learned my ways from observing him.

I barely touched dinner and went to my room quickly. I spent many hours contemplating my situation. Okay, so I was not meant to be a mother. I did not want to be a bride. Adopting was not an option because of all the legal involvement required. That was simply going to cause us both problems. My life would consist of advancing my career, and nothing more. That was fine with me. Perhaps this was a sign. Monsters such as myself were not created for the delicate and loving tasks of motherhood. Oh well. That was when I decided that if I couldn't give life, I'd give advances to the world. My purpose was chosen by fate, a loveless one though it may be. Despite all of my musings, late that night I silently cried myself to sleep.


	7. Monster

Chapter 7: Age 14

So by now I've resigned myself to being barren. Oh well. Now I had to focus on my career. I was in my freshman year of high school, getting all A's. Of course my parents were extremely proud of me for my accomplishments, and so was I. Though not for the same reasons. Sure school was great, but it didn't hold a candle to what was going on in my little lab. Nobody was allowed in there without my permission, and I made sure that it was protected. I designed... well... basically an electric current that went through the outside. Only I could disengage the system, and when I was inside, the system went back up. What went on inside was quite fascinating...

It took a while to get the 3- dimensional apect of the project to work, but it was worth it when the system went on for the first time. My lab glowed with the light of electric blue, the notes I had on my biomolecular research filling the air. "Yes!" I said in triumph. I had successfully designed an interactive holographic generator. Using motion sensors, I could move, enlarge, minimize, even write using my fingers. Quite a good day. While I was doing some final system checks, I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around, fangs barred. Who could have infultrated my security system? Whoever it was, they were about to be dead fuckers. Then I realized there was a small gofer behind me, which had burrowed its way in through the dirt floor. (Note to self: Install tile flooring ASAP) The small creature shifted to a relatively tall, gangly boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. My fangs retracted, and I straightened from my attack stance. "Tommy Merlotte, you shape shifting dumbass! I could have killed you! Not to mention, you know damn well nobody is allowed in here." I explained. Then I remembered he was unclothed. "And for gods' sake, put some pants on! Do you honestly want to know what my dad will do if he finds a naked boy in my lab?" Tommy blushed.

"I just wanted to see what it is you do in here all day. We were starting to suspect that you just come in here to avoid everybody, but clearly we were wrong. I mean this is like... WOW!" He stared in awe at my creation. As much as I was flattered, this was _my_ place, and he had no right to be in here. "Yeah, yeah. Now if you cherich the wonders that are _outside_ my labrotory, I suggest you shift back and dig your furry ass out of here." I threatened. Tommy sighed, but did so. My friends were smart enough to listen to me when I was pissed. But before he left, Tommy asked me to at least come out into the sun for a bit. "You have been cooped up in here for a few weeks, Erica. We miss you in the real world. Would you at least come and hang out for a little bit, over at Mikey's place?" "Yeah sure, just let me finish up here real quick. It'll only be a few minutes." He smiled and went on his way.

I finished my work and went outside, where the group had been waiting under one of many trees. "Alright, what do you guys want to do?" I asked. Perry answered. "We were thinking some monster movies and pizza." I smiled. "Awesome, let's go boys!" I led the way to Mikey's house, a route I knew by heart.

A few hours later:

It was about 4:30 when we were almost to my house again. Mom was at work, and dad was well... asleep. When we got closer, I began to get this ominous feeling in the back of my head. There were noises coming from the left, very near... my lab. At first it was just rustling and twigs snapping. Those could be easily attributed to small animals. Then I heard the sounds of glass breaking and metal clanking. Oh fuck. "Stay here." I ordered the group. At first they protsted, saying I shouldn't be fighting these intrudors by myself. When I was in my full attack mode, brought on by the sound of voices, they realized it wasn't safe to be near me. I gestured them away.

The sight I came across when I followed the noise was infuriating. Those same assholes in black had been confescating everything in my lab. No way, no way in hell are they getting away with this. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I shouted. The men stopped for a moment, then hastily resumed their violation. I stormed over to them, only to be stopped by a large arm in front of me. I looked up to an older genteman of about 45, with his gray buzzcut and aged face sneering at me. "What are you doing here, little lady?" Oh I was about to kill this fucker. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you batards _doing here? That's my shit your taking." "Whoa, little miss, watch the tongue. Does your mama know you speak that way?" "Does _yours_ know you steal things from children for a living?" He laughed snarkily. My blood was beginning to boil.

"Now we're simply taking your toys for a little while. You've been an interest for quite a while now, and we know what you can do. It's a percaution so you don't start making things that hurt people." Toys? Did he seriously jsut call my scientific experiments and designs _toys? _He was going to die in about two seconds if this condescending attitude didn't change. "You believe I make _weapons_ from my_** research**_?" I asked, correcting his insulting, undermining term. "No, not yet. Our agency is simply making sure. We don't want little monsters like you running around with custom designed weapons, now do we?" He asked in a mocking tone, and flicked the tip of my nose. That was when I snapped.

It wasn't the insults to my work, it wasn't the flick on the nose, it was the word monster. A monster am I? I looked up at him, giving him a death stare. He smiled like I was a harmless five year old throwing a fit. His arrogance was causing him to forget the death I caused. The blood that was shed at my hand. Memories flashed back to me. I was a monster. And its time these bastards remembered that. They had taken my humanity, my friend, and nearly the unity of my family. But all that was left of my future, my work, this they could never have. It took me only moments for all this to dawn on me. "Monster you think me, monster so I shall be." I nearly whispered. "What'd you say, little miss?" Before his head even finished turning to look at me (it had wandered to the lab) I ripped his throat out. The rest took in the sight, and decided they had made a huge mistake by coming back here. They were right.

The nearest one tried running, but I had a hold of his spine in under a second. I dropped the bloody thing and focused on my next target. He was a little harder to catch, but I smashed the back of his skull with one kick once he was down. The brains oozed out, and got on my shoes. I smirked, taking great pleasure in my activities. The very last one was cowering on one side of a black car. As I approached him, he sniveled and was praying to god for mercy. How pathetic this soldier was. Graveling to a 14 year old girl. "You make me sick. You're a soldier, crying before a child. It's disgusting." I spewed at him before snapping his neck. I laughed with sick joy, knowing full well what I had done. The other times it had been for self preservation, survival. I was too afraid to enjoy the task. But now it was for power, something I seemed to be lacking in, unfortunately. Just then I realized somebody was behind me.

It was Mikey. Had he been there the whole time, just staring at the horror before him? "How long have you been there?" I asked casually. "Since about the time you got here." "Oh. Sorry you had to see all that." I apologized, thinking I wouldn't have been so drastic if I knew he'd been there. He was my friend, I didn't want people I cared about seeing me go off like that. "Nah, it was actually kinda cool." He said with a smile. I smiled back, relieved. "Okay, good. Do you wanna help me clean this mess up?" He nodded and we began going about our morbid tasks. Mikey even got the other guys involved. Perry helped get my equipment back where it belonged, Jericko (Who learned how to drive because Alcide is a cool fucking dad) drove the car out to who knows where, and Tommy dug four graves out where nobody would ever find them. Mikey helped me move the bodies (Like the saying goes: Friends help you move, real friends help you move bodies.).

By the time it was all done, we made a vow never to speak of this. Knowing my friends would do that for me made me feel strong, and cared for. They are and always would be by my side. And I by theirs.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I FELT THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WERE A LITTLE TOO SAPPY AND DECIDED ERICA NEEDED TO GET IN TOUCH WITH HER VAMPIRIC SIDE AGAIN. I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS ONE! :) AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AND HIGHLY APPRECIATED. THANKS FOR THE SUPPPORT AND FOR READING! :D


	8. Different views, and Shopping

Chapter 8: Mikey's POV

Those men in black, those theives, were taking Erica's things. Those scientific obects meant the world to her, and I knew it wouldn't end well. Either she was going to get her ass beaten, or they were going to be beaten by Erica. I knew her, even though she never really talked about herself, well enough to know she wasn't going down without a fight. The thing that surprised me was how much of a fight she could put up. We all knew what Erica was, it was no big secret. In fact, that was part of the reason we loved her. And I don't mean in a friend way. We LOVED her. It was a little unspoken truth among the boys in town, all of us. Honestly, there wasn't a guy in this little blip of a town that didn't have a giant crush on Erica Northman. I mean she was fiesty, cool to be around (unlike a lot of the other girls), a fucking super-genious, and not to mention... Erica was hot as all holy hell.

There I said it. I didn't know if she knew what she did to every boy she came near, but I sure did. I mean that golden hair that came just about to her ears, framing her seemingly angelic face, those big blue sapphires that gleamed with life... those plump pink lips. I'm positive we would all have given our eye teeth to smooch that girl until we passed out. Her body was in perfect proportions, not chubby and not a rail. PERFECT. I was lost in these thoughts when I heard a sound of ripping. I turend to see Erica had torn a man's throat out. HOLY mother of FUCK! I did not see that one coming. She looked almost... no she WAS satisfied. She had an an evil smirk on her face as she ripped another man's spine right out of his back. She looked like a graceful hunter, born to kill and get bloody. The blood was splatterd on her face and ran dripping down her right arm. It was a beautiful display. Wait, what? It was at that moment that I realized I wasn't afraid. Or disgusted. I was... She smashed a man's skull in with her boot, smiling like a myyyyy. Watching Erica kill was the single most erotic thing on the planet.

After her last kill, a simple neck snap, she noticed my presence. At first I wondered if she was going to attack me, a thought that made me a little... excited, I'll admit. But she seemed confused. "How long have you been there?" She asked. "Since about the time you got here." I replied, trying to keep my voice even. "Oh. Sorry you had to see all that." She was apologizing to me? For seeing her bad assery at its finest? "It's okay. It was actually kind of cool." I smiled and she reurned it with her old, friendly smile. Cool was an understatement. "Do you wanna help me clean up this mess?" She asked. I did so without hesitation. Seeing the fiesty girl as what she truly was, a powerful and dangerous _woman_, I would have done anything for her. And after the boys saw what she had done, they would have too. Erica was a warrior queeen, and we were her willing subjects. All that our queen was missing was a crown, and a throne.

Erica POV: Age 16 (This part of the chapter is basically a drabble about one day in Erica's 16th year. The whole purpose is to give insight into how she views herself and her family relationships in a somewhat normal and humerous situation. It involves an arguement about shopping, and is not really crucial for the story. I understand if you, the readers don't want to read about it. Considering Erica's personality would not normally include anyhting to do with something like _shopping. _In conclusion, I hearby give my permission for anyone to skip this part. good day :D)

I woke up early in the morning, as I always did. I could hear the sound of sizzling bacon all the way downstairs in the kitchen. God, the scent of bacon in the morning was intoxicating, and a very pleasant way to wake up. Even though I had snuggled myself into the softest part of my crimson bed (figures my favorite color is red) my stomach was making its demands that I get up. Standing up, I walked to my mirror to brush my hair. By this point in my life all the childish chubbiness had dissapeared from my face and body. My cheeks seemed to flatten out, and my face had become more angular. Not in a weird or unpleasant way, just in a more mature fashion. My abdoment was now like a washboard, as opposed to its previous bump of fat. The same could not be said for my breasts, or my bottem. Both seemed to stick out of my figure in a duo of roundness. It didn't look unatural, for my muscles were in proportion with my assets. In other words, I was not a stick with boobs and an ass. No, I was toned and my muscles showed slightly beneath my skin, but not like a body builder or anything.

My appearance was balanced. That was how I put it. Even and balanced. However, I had some growing concerns with the state of my figure. As I tried to put on my bra, which had fit just a week before, it wouldn't hook in the back. Even on the first hook, it wouldn't do what I wanted. Not to mention the cups themselves could barely fit my breasts. Finally the strain of my efforts snapped the damn thing in half. Sighing, I simply threw on the biggest shirt I had and headed downstairs. "Morning mom!" I called. "Morning, sweetie! How are you today?" "Well... my bra snapped in half when I tried to put it on, so I'm not off to great start." Mom burst out laughing. "How did that happen?" She asked. "I fear I've gone up another cup size."

Mom shook her head. "Well, you'll have to go shopping soon." "Alright, I'll just get my money and go over to the mall..." "Not by yourself." Mom interupted. "Why? Are you worried some bad guys are gonna attack poor helpless me while I'm shopping? I'm pretty sure the only ones getting hurt in that situation would be my attackers." I explained, quite amused. "No, no. I've seen enough to know you can protect yourself in any situation." "What's the problem, then?" "Well you spend all of your time around guys..." I could already see where this conversation was headed. Mom was always worried about me not getting enough "girl time". It was a common arguement in our home. Mom saying I need to spend time with other girls and have some feminine influence, me saying I'm fine the way I am. Then she says if I want a boyfriend, it would help to have girlfriends to give me fashion advice and some support with my more emotional troubles. Then I of course would argue that I had no interest in romantic attachments or emotional support, and she'd say I would when I met the right guy and that after everything I DO need something for myself. Yada yada yada.

"Mom, for the last time, I don't want "girlfriends". You should know by now that I'm not that type of person who enjoys trying on clothes or doing make up... or gossipng about high school rumors." "Honey please... for once will go with somebody? Any girl you know? It would make me feel less worried." I sighed. Despite how pointless her arguement was, I still hated worrying her. She was my mom, I loved her. "Alright mom, for your sake. But I warn you that it might not go over too well. You know my sense of style, there aren't that many who could really shop with me." "How about Josie?" She suggested. "Oh god no. I refuse to go with anybody who feels the nesecity to spend an hour in every single store. Not to mention she'd try to hand me every pink thing that catches her eye." Mom thought. "Melody?" I raised my finger in a waiting gesture so I could fetch the dress she got me for my last birthday.

It was a purple dress, basically a stretched tube top. A very tight, thin tube top. It came down to my thighs,_ just_ below where they met... you get the idea. I held up the item and said: "Do I _even_ need to explain?" Mom shook her head. Melody had already developed a sort of perverted sided to her. "You're right, you're right. Point taken. You could go with one of Mikey's cousins." I shuddered at the thought. "The fairy squad? Are you out of your mind?" Mom shook her head. "Well, how about I go with you?" "Mom, I love you with all my heart, but you and I... don't see eye to eye on that." Mom seemed frustrated. "Well its either me or Josie. Pick your poison." I bit my lip. Honesty, there was only one female on the planet with whom I could stand shopping with, but she was out of the country. CRAP!

My mom was smiling slightly, as if amused by my stupid little dilema. I had been shopping with mom before, with disasterous results. We were nearly at each others' throats because of our totally opposite styles. Josie and I... we didn't fight, but god I've wanted to smack her a couple of times for the things she was forcing upon me. I know that's mean, but hey, at least I'm honest.

Just then my cell buzzed as I recieved a text. What it read relieved me and solved my problem in one blow. It read: "Erica, coming to Bon Temps to visit. Haven't seen u in a few months. Want to spend time with my neice and my brother. I'lll be there tonight. Any suggestions on what we could do together? - Aunt Nora" I smiled. "Mom, aunt Nora is coming tonight! Can I go shopping with _her_? I mean I haven't seen her in a long time, and she asked if there was something we could do together." Mom shrugged. I could tell she was dissapointed that I wouldn't be forced to go to the mall with people who hated my style, but she couldn't deny me the chance to see my beloved aunt. Especially knowing my dad would back me up. She and my dad were vampire siblings, and dad loved how much my aunt adored me. He had confided that he was nervous that she might reject me for being Sookie's baby. (Nora and my mom were once romantic rivals for my fathers' heart. I know it's kinda fucked up, but vampire relations were way different than human ones.) But she didn't care, and now she and my mom were on good terms.

So my mom agreed. Even if only by convienent circumstance alone, I had won that battle.

That Night:

A knock at the door let me know that our guest had arrived. Dad was thrilled when I told him, and as I predicted, totally backed me up on the shopping thing. Hell, even if she wasn't coming, dad continually persuaded mom not to mess with the way I did things. He said if I was happy with who I was, why should anyone have the right to change that? Dad really understood me, I was his little girl, so to speak. Maybe it was because I had more of his personality, or maybe it was because I was a born warrior, just like him. Maybe I frightened my mom a little, and that was what caused the friction between us. I often wondered that, when I had nothing else to do.

Anyway, my dad and aunt shared an affectionate hug as she entered the house. She and my mom greeted a little more awkwardly, but that was kinda expected. Well, not kinda. Completely. When she got to me, her eyes immediatly went to my chest. "Sweet jesus! What the hell have you been eating?!" She asked in shock. "Yeah, I know. In fact, when I tried to my bra on, I sorta... broke it." She laughed. "Oh Erica, you are too much." "Yeah I know. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come clothes shopping with me. Obviously I need some new items, and you did say we should spend time together." Aunt Nora smiled.

"I'd love to."

At the Mall:

Aunt Nora had picked out an assortment of very... well... my style clothing. My aunt was the female equivalent of my father (surprise surprise) so she understood the way I thought. We had always gotten along, and with her, even a dreadful activity like shopping was tolerable. She handed me a plain black bra, cup size 38 C. "Still no fit!" I called over the doorway. "Okay... I have one more." She handed me a double D one. I doubted this would actually... hey what do you know. "Yep! I got double D's alright!" Aunt Nora laughed. " You are just... how is it that you don't have a boyfriend?" "I don't want one." I stated plainly. "Why not?" I sighed. "I just never found an interest in love. Not romantic love, anyway." "But if you wanted children..." "Yes I know. I knew I'd have to find somebody eventually, even though I didn't want too. But after finding out that I would never concieve... I just stopped caring altogether." I heard a sigh. "Erica, I know you. You put up a tough front, just like your father. But deep down you have a heart full of love to give. It's only a matter of time." "Yeah right."

"Trust me, you'll find love... or it will find you." "What makes you so sure?" I asked. "The harder you fight love, the harder it fights back. Look at your parents. Each fighting their emotions, their love for one another for so long... now look at them. You yourself are proof of the power of love." It was the most... true statement anyone had said to me. But to think I was a symbol of love... it simply made no sense. I was a killer, not a lover. That was how fate had played out for me.

We stopped our conversation there. Somehow I think aunt Nora got to me. Not about me finding love, but about me being a symbol of it. It made ironic sense. Honestly, the notion was hilarious in itself. Aunt Nora thought she got to me in a different way, but she didn't. I may be the single most twisited symbol of love that ever existed, but I was not meant for it. I didn't want it. I didn't need it.

End of story.

AUTHORS NOTE: WELL SORRY IF THIS WAS A DISSAPOINTING CHAPTER. :( I PROMISE THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING SO FAR! ALL FEEDBACK APPRECIATED! :D


	9. Goodbyes and Beginnings

Age 17: (A few weeks before my 18th birthday)

I was working on repairing my security system( It had been on the fritz) while listening to my favorite song "Butterfly". It was summer vacation, the hot sun beating down on me. God I hated the summer. I was already 101 degrees, this was SO not helping me. Sweat was beading down the back of my neck, and I was longing for a bath in a tub of ice. Just a few hours frosting. By this time I had graduated from my private high school, not too surprsingly. I would soon be applying to college, which one I'd pick I didn't know. Maybe I'd get a job, I wanted to start my science career as early as possible. Descisions, descisions. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was glad I kept my hair nice and short.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Ms. Northman?" I heard. Whirling around, screwdriver in hand, I saw a man in a suit standing there. He had his hands up, as if he didn't want to seem threatening. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked defensively. "I'm agent Phil Coulson. And I have an offer for you." I raised an eyebrow quizicly. "Offer?" "A job offer." A thought occured. "Wait... are you from the agency? The agency that has been bent on making my life hell?" He looked down and sighed. "You caught me. And on behalf of everyone I sincerely apologize..." "Save it. The damage is done. There is nothing you say that can change what you people have done to me. Or what I've done to you." I smiled remembering the death I've caused.

My inner monster flared in my eyes like fire in a pit. Coulson backed off a few steps. I must be intimidating. "Now don't worry, I won't kill you. Now whay do you want me? I've caused a lot of trouble for you all." "Beacause... you have two very specific skill sets. Both of which our agency could utilize. There are some powerful people interested in what you can do." I crossed my arms. "Why should I take your job?"

"I understand that you have some issues with our company." That was an understatment. "But it'll allow you oppritunities that nobody else can offer." "What kind of job are you offering?" "We are offering you a position as a secret operative. Also, a billionaire down in Mahnhatten wants you as a scientific intern." Oh... that was interesting. "So, how can I know I can trust any of your men?" "Just have some faith." He said and shrugged. "Faith is for children in prayer." "Even so, what do you have to lose?" That was a good point. What _did_ I have to lose? You know what, why the hell not? I was a killer, why not work for killers.

"Alright. I'll take you up on your offer." "Excellent. Mr. Stark will be very pleased." I smiled. "A plane ticket will be arriving in a few weeks for you to come to Mahnhatten. Also, a map to lead you to the building." "Good. And agent..." "Yes?" "If there is anything shady going on, there is going to be a lot of dead bodies." He nodded curtly, but with a few hints of fear behind his politeness. I noticed his blood pressure rise beneath his skin. I enjoyed making him squirm. "We would expect nothing less, Ms. Northman. Good day to you." "And to you." I replied.

That Evening:

"Erica... have you lost your mind?!" Mom shrieked, stunned. "You cannot lose something that you never possessed in the first place." I said with a smirk. I had explained the situation, and well... nobody was really happy with my descsion. Mom was shocked, shaking her head in desbelief. "If only I could read your mind like I can most everybody elses'..." She mumbled. Mom still had her telepathic abilities, if anybody is wondering. In fact, my blood had expanded her abilities. She could now read vampires' minds, unless she has had their blood. Why that is, I have no idea. My dad was a little more unnderstanding. "Erica, I know you want to start your life... but this is extreme. Are you sure this is what you should be doing?"

He was very calm in his responce. My mom was in tears. "Eric, how can you be so calm? OUR BABY GIRL IS GOING TO WORK FOR THE MEN THAT HAVE NEARLY RUINED HER LIFE!" "She's not our baby, Sookie. Erica is almost an adult, she can make her own choices. Who knows, this might be a new start." My mom was beyond reason. "What if its a trap?" "Than I kill those who trapped me. Just like I always do. Stop worrying." I intervined.

"I can't! This is the most stupid idea ever." "Then let me be stupid." I retorted. "I can't change your mind, can I?" I shook my head. She sighed. "Are you sure?" Her tone let me know the arguement was won. "Yes. In a few weeks some mail will be arriving. I got a plane ticket to Mahnhatten. Some guy named Stark is interested in my scientific abilities. I'll be leaving as soon as it gets here." My parents resigned. My mind was made.

A few weeks later:

We exchanged goodbyes. Dad and I hugged, Josie kept crying, Melody wished me luck, and my mom kissed my cheeks. "Be safe, baby girl." I smiled. "Don't worry about me. This a new start. Have some trust in me." "Okay." She whispered. I got in the taxi, being whisked away to my new life...

AUTHORS NOTE:

YEP! ERICA IS CROSSING OVER INTO THE AVENGERS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. ERICA IS ON HER WAY TO A NEW SET OF ADVENTURES, SURPRISES... AND A LONG OVERDUE ROMANCE. ;)


End file.
